


Date Gone Wrong

by cmk418



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Profiling and dating don't mix
Relationships: Eve Blanchard/Malcolm Bright
Kudos: 1





	Date Gone Wrong

When J.T. made the suggestion, Eve thought it would be a lark to have Malcolm profile her. Normally, the men she dated were so self-involved that she was lucky to be noticed beyond the physical. She doubted that Bright had paid enough attention to figure out what made her the person she was.

Within moments of subjecting herself to his examination, she realized her mistake. He was no amateur. He was able to see the secrets that she’d buried deep and was speaking them aloud, making her feel like a criminal.

That was the final straw. The date was over.


End file.
